thekodiakrepublicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Constitution
Preamble: : :We the People of the Kodiak Republic hereby endorse this Document to be the Constitution of the Laws and Government of our Region, and by it shall we craft our future. Article One – The General Assembly : The General Assembly shall be comprised of all citizens of the Republic and shall be bestowed with the power to create a government and enact laws to bind it to action. No higher body shall exist in the Republic, and no authority shall supersede the acts of the Assembly save this Constitution. The Assembly shall elect a Premier on a monthly basis to be their moderator. Article Two – The Codes of Law : The General Assembly shall enact and be stewards of Codes of Law to govern basic functions of the Republic and its government. The Codes shall shape the governmental and legal structure of the Republic, and can be changed by Acts of the Assembly. The only Codes of Law shall be the Legal Code, State Code, and Government Code, which shall govern the processes of the judiciary, State, and government respectively. Article Three – The Government : The General Assembly shall elect a Chancellor to form the Government as to best meet the terms of its mandates and acts as regulated by the Government Code. He or she shall be elected to two-month terms, and must have been a citizen for at least two months before being sworn into office. Article Four – The President : The General Assembly shall elect a President officer for a four-month term; no President may serve for more than two consecutive terms, nor can a citizen be elected who does not have at least three months experience as a citizen of the region or has not authored at least 5 pieces of passed legislation. The President is the head of state, who shall swear in all other officials of the Kodiak Republic, and shall be the chief representative of the Republic abroad. The President is the commander-in-chief of the Militia, though he or she may delegate this position to the Chancellor. During a time of crisis, the President may take charge of the government. The President shall have the right to veto an Act of the Assembly. Article Five – The Judiciary : The General Assembly shall elect two Magistrates for staggered two-month terms to serve the region as judges. They shall act within the terms of the Judicial Code. The Judiciary shall have the sole power to interpret the Constitution and declare Acts of the Assembly unconstitutional. Article Six – The World Assembly Delegate : This Delegate shall vote on Resolutions as dictated by the General Assembly, and shall relay any messages to the Chancellor. The World Assembly Delegate will be elected every two months, along with the Chancellor elections. In the case of a vacancy, then the Chancellor may appoint a new temporary delegate until the next election, however, this person must still be approved by a majority of the General Assembly. Article Seven – Order of Succession : Noting that elections shall be held to replace impeached elected officials, the following temporary order of succession to duties shall be honored. President, Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Premier, senior Magistrate. Article Eight – Amendments. : The General Assembly may amend this Constitution by passing such amendments with a 75% supermajority or greater as an Act of the Assembly. Category:Laws